


[CM]On the other side #12

by air1821



Category: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	[CM]On the other side #12

#12  
Messi的球衣早就被汗浸透了，黏黏地贴在身上，他甚至都不敢眨眼，怕额头上的汗水会流到眼睛里，影响视线，他甚至没时间抬手擦擦汗。即便Pedro 没有在跑过的时候，那么担忧地看着他，他也能想到自己的脸色有多难看，体力迅速流逝，时间却愈发紧迫，两头紧紧绞扭着，仿佛要将人勒死。  
离整场比赛结束还有，3分钟。3分钟，应该还可以做些什么。他看了看面前的皮球，又将目光转向不远处的球门，用力地呼吸着，努力让趋于模糊的视野，尽量清晰一些。这是个位置非常好的任意球，是他从Xavier那里要过来的，他一般不会这么做，但他现在真的很想进一个球，他像条沙漠中的鱼一般渴求。  
Lionel Messi，聚集着全场所有人的目光，退后几步，加速上前，打门！然而，就在球从脚背弹出去的那一刻，他立刻就知道，他搞砸了，就如同这个赛季已经历过的多次失败一样，他像从前一样相信着自己，但命运似乎已经不再相信他。  
走下场的时候，Neymar从替补席迎上来，拿了一条毛巾准备给他擦汗。Messi挥挥手拒绝了，比起周密的体贴和关怀，现在他更需要孤独与清醒。但巴西新星显然并不想让他一个人待着，在尴尬地愣了两秒之后，便快步跟了上来。  
“Leo，没关系，你已经做得很好了。联赛还没结束，我们还有机会，下一场对马竞一定能赢。”Neymar跟在Messi身后，竭尽所能地说着安慰的话，在替补席上看完全场的他，很能理解10号现在的失望和低落，他知道，与比赛的残酷压力对比，言语的力量有多微弱，但他没办法放着不管。最后那个任意球没进的时候，光是远远地看着球场上那个落寞的身影，他就已经心疼到浑身难受，坐立不安了。  
“不。"一直沉默着疾步向前的人突然出了声，并在台阶上停下了脚步，Neymar措手不及，差点就撞了上去，好在，他凭借出色的反应能力，稳住了脚步，却在对上Messi的眼睛时，突然陷入慌乱。  
那棕褐色的眼睛里，失去了晨曦般温柔的亮光，而是如同没有月亮的夜幕一样，孤寂而疲惫，这不应该是属于Lionel Messi的眼神，他本来应该是快乐纯粹、毫无忧虑的。  
Messi看着Neymar那张沉痛惋惜的脸，在心里叹了口气，这半年来，他实在看了太多这样的表情，旁人很少责备他，只是总在他面前，露出这样纠结的表情，让他明白自己有多糟糕。  
“不，我做得不好。如果我做得好，比赛的结果就不会这样。”Messi尽量让自己的声音，显得冷静客观，他们正在一条黑暗的甬道中摸索前行，而他绝不能是最先崩溃的那一个。“下一场比赛当然很重要，但是现在，对不起，Ney，我想一个人待一会儿。”  
Neymar咧开嘴，灿烂地笑着，热情地拥抱了他，他的动作很夸张，却也十分小心，仿佛抱住的是转瞬即逝的幻影，他以温暖的声音，缓慢地将每个字，送到怀中人的耳畔：“好的，Leo，如果那样能让你感觉好一些，我可以马上消失，但你要记得，你什么都没有做错，你的任意球漂亮极了，让我惊叹，还有，如果你需要找人聊聊，我一直都在。”  
他用手里那条一直攥着的毛巾，轻轻地擦拭了Messi淌着汗的后颈，他凝视着那微微发红的耳廓，很想就这么亲吻下去，但是他没有那样做，太着急的话，只会失去一切，即便他还很年轻，却也依然懂得这道理。  
\---------------------------------------------------  
1个多小时的夜间飞行，加上两边约半小时的车程，Messi独自回到巴塞罗那的家中时，已经是凌晨2点了，平常他不会选择这么奔波，但今天他莫名地很想回家，他想念家里那种安稳的平庸，好像膨化食品中的干燥剂一般，无须在意却令人安心。  
他将背包扔在门口，然后把自己扔在了柔软的床垫上，尽量的去忽视，胃里空虚的灼烧感，刚刚在飞机的颠簸中，他又吐了两次，浑浊的酸液搅和着食物残渣翻涌上来，刺激着他脆弱的胃食管，灼伤了他的喉咙，他把脸埋在盥洗池里，试图用冷水让自己镇定下来，抬头的瞬间，从镜子中彻底看到无可挽救的狼狈样子。  
这种时候，他会庆幸自己和Ronaldo一直都保持着适当的距离，从马德里到巴塞罗那，从皇马到巴萨，从一场比赛到另一场比赛，很多时候他们免于相处的琐碎，省却了彼此了解的麻烦，于是这个破败的自己，无须勉强地呈现于他光鲜的生活之中。  
是的，Ronaldo一直都是光鲜的，像是一面精致明亮，令人陶醉惊叹的橱窗，他总是展示着美好，强大与荣耀，即便是伤痛，即便是失败，他也会让不甘和怒气如烈火般张扬，他绝对不会像自己这般，藏着不敢与人言的隐疾，一天天被阴暗的忧虑磨蚀。  
当Leo Messi意识到自己在想Ronaldo时，他已经无法阻止回忆如飓风一般席卷而来，反正现在只有他一人，在这安静又封闭的家中，他想，或许他可以放纵一点。  
\--------------------------------------------------  
第一次把Ronaldo带来这个家里，是上个赛季初的那场国家德比之后，虽然他搬来这一区已经快2年，和Ronaldo维持所谓的亲密关系也已经很久了，但他却总是有意地逃避着在家里约会这个选项。他相信Ronaldo也可以理解，这个住所被媒体报道过，很容易成为狗仔盯梢的目标，和Ronaldo一起上头条的机会已经太多了，他并不想被爆出更加惊天动地的新闻。而且，他也隐隐觉得，Ronaldo可能更习惯在酒店和他见面，自由隐秘的临时栖息，来去自如，互不亏欠，听上去都更加轻松快乐。  
所以，当他对肩膀受伤的Ronaldo，说出“去我那儿”这句话时，他心里是有些忐忑的，也为Ronaldo眼中惊喜的闪光而感到意外，其实他的动机很单纯，家里有些东西，或许Ronaldo用得着。  
“你把衣服脱了。”刚进门，还没等挑剔的马德里先生，对自己的装修品味做出任何评价，Messi就甩出了这么一句厉害的话。  
Ronaldo显然是震惊了，他的嘴巴保持着一个经典的O型，半天都没合上，他跟巴萨这位厮混了这些年，几乎从未看过他如此主动的一面，难道说这就是所谓的主场优势？作为世界最佳前锋，他当然不会错失这个单刀，用他最为灵活的右手，十分爽快地解开了衬衣的扣子，刚想抬手展示最为潇洒的脱衣姿势，却不小心扯到了左肩的伤口，他倒吸一口冷气，咧着嘴，咬着一口大白牙，冲着Messi无奈地笑。  
那句“脱衣宣言”似乎用光了Messi所有的豪气，他羞赧地笑着，走上前来帮Ronaldo脱衣服，他的眼神闪躲着，却避不开那结实的胸肌和挺立的乳尖，而它们的主人还坏心眼的俯下身，在他的耳畔吹气，“Leo，你实在很懂得怎么让我兴奋。”Messi的脸已经红透了，耳根到脖颈，泛着动人的粉色。  
在解决了衬衣的问题之后，Messi还贴心地解开了Ronaldo的皮带，将他的紧身牛仔裤往下拉了拉，松松地挂在胯骨上，“现在趴到床上去。”他的声音还是那么轻柔平和，完全没有挑逗的意思，却让Cris感到欲望鼓胀，但他并没有因此放弃天性的好奇，“为什么是我趴着？你有什么想法，Leo？”  
“别问那么多，你先去趴着。”Messi的圆眼睛里隐隐有笑意，他这种天真又狡猾的样子，往往很容易达成任何目的，谁能拒绝如此可爱的小阴谋家？  
Cris满怀期待地趴在Messi柔软的床上，侧过头听着那人翻箱倒柜的声音，不得不说，他有些担心，不知道自己的肩膀能不能迎接宿敌的挑战。不过，小跳蚤这床实在是软得过分了，枕头上还有种清爽的甜香，很容易瓦解人的意志。他一边努力地忍住，不发出舒服的叹息声，一边兴奋地期待着，来自巴塞罗那的惊喜。  
床尾传来轻巧的动静，然后，他扭头往后看看，Messi分开光裸的双腿，跪坐在他上方，大腿内侧紧紧贴着他的臀侧，小跳蚤似乎也意识到这个姿势的羞耻度，安静地低着头，顶灯像月亮一样照在头顶，手臂和大腿分别有一块皮肤被特别地照耀着，白得发光，Cris简直忍不住要尖叫了，直到一双温热有力地手，覆上他的背脊，空气中忽而弥散开一股浓烈的药草香气。  
“这里会疼吗？我会轻一点。”Messi轻声地问着，手掌浸润着粘滑的药油，顺着肌肉的走向拨动推揉。  
“嗯……啊……”Cristiano故意发出引诱的声音，让人禁不住思想肮脏，“再往下一点……对，那里，那里很舒服。”  
Leo歪歪头笑着，懒得搭理那幼稚的家伙，而专注于手上的工作。从臀肌，到脊柱，到肩背，他小心地避开了可能牵动伤口的部位，探索着每一块肌肉的弹力和韧度，感觉手掌下的身体慢慢放松下来，就让自己的手指进一步陷入肌理之中。  
“天啊，Leo……这实在是……太奇妙了。”Cris把脸埋在甜香的枕头里，笑着，叹息着，发出舒惬的呻吟，虽然想象中的诱惑Messi play没有出现，但现在这场景，也不能说是不诱惑的，背部被揉按得很舒服，而一想到是Leo只穿着T恤内裤跨坐在身上为他做这些，本来很严肃的事情，就蓦然变得香艳起来。  
但Messi完全没有这些过分的心思，其实，在场上看到Cris受伤的时候，他就已经想到了这个——一个泰国球迷在机场送给他的推拿药油，还附有详细的教学图示，他曾经在自己脚踝红肿的时候试验过，效果还不错，他也不吝惜于和皇马的王牌分享这样的好东西。Cris总是看上去太紧绷了，他或许需要一点懒散和休闲的时刻，就像现在这样，无所事事地趴着，让自己完美的肌肉放松下来，像个普通的居家男人那样。  
Messi为自己的表现感到很满意，他也不过是自学成才而已，并没有什么实践经验，但巴萨王牌的指尖似乎与他的脚背一般，拥有着上帝赋予的灵感，能够准确地找到最为微妙准确的角度和落点。当他停留在肩胛骨侧某个穴位，缓缓的按下去的时候，他能感受到手指下方的人，反射性地微颤，如同树叶招摇、蝴蝶振翅一般，有种顺应了自然规律的魅力。  
“怎么样，有没有感觉舒服一点。”用手掌和指尖探索过Ronaldo背部肌肉的脉络和骨骼的缝隙之后，Messi满意地俯下身，轻声询问着享受服务的那个人。  
他的腿由于保持太久的跪姿已经有些发麻了，所以，在Cris突然翻身的时候，他轻声惊呼着，失去平衡倒在他身上，也是顺理成章的事。  
而他立刻就发现了，那人下身坚硬挺拔的欲望，并无任何懒散和休闲的意思，反而精神振奋，斗志昂扬。  
“你都在我身上涂了什么味道？”Cris喜欢这种重叠的姿势，他一只手将Leo扣在怀里，故意将声音放缓放沉，一边问这话，一边揉乱着他蓬软的头发，抚弄他光滑的脖子，将手插进宽松的T恤下摆，在他的腰侧轻轻地揉捏。  
“嗯……好像、好像有草药……有迷迭香……嗯，别碰那里Cris，鼠尾草……还有桂叶……”Leo的嘴巴里每蹦出一个词语，Cris那浪荡的手便往下挪一些，在尽情地玩弄过光滑紧实的腰肢之后，大大方方伸进他的裤子里，放肆地蹂躏着饱满挺翘的臀肉，然后，沿着紧致的勾缝滑下去，直接戳进还有些干涩的小穴，在入口不深的地方，花样百出地碾压、抽动、扩张。没错，他是有些着急了，但这也只能怪Leo，这一手按摩技术太好，让他兴致勃勃。  
“啊……嗯……”被侵入的一瞬间，Leo整个人都绷紧了，喉咙发出了尖利的喊叫，这声音让他羞愧到无地自容，他咬着下唇把尾音咽下去，颤抖着将脸埋在Cris微湿的胸膛，在身后强烈的刺激下，发出一连串含糊的呜咽和喘息，在第三根手指强行挤入时，他抬起泪水模糊的脸，可怜巴巴地看着身下的人，”Cris，有……有点疼……“  
“会有点疼的，因为今天我没有先帮你弄前面，你看……我只有一只手能动，所以，你要不要自己弄？”这个狂热的进攻者，那晚看上去格外冷峻，却也通情达理，巧妙而无情地，一步步将Leo逼到崩溃的边缘。  
\-------------------------------------------------  
冰冷的水流裹挟着激烈的刺痛，将流经地所有皮肤洗刷成刺眼的红，Messi瘫坐在淋浴头下面，无望地闭着眼，粗鲁而机械地抚弄着自己的性器，冷水没能让他清醒过来，什么都没法让他清醒过来。  
他唯一庆幸的是，活得如此自闭而孤单，这样他便无需向任何人，甚至包括他自己，去解释这为人所不齿的堕落。  
是的，他沉湎于某段回忆中，不小心想起了曾在Ronaldo怀中自慰的场景，然后感觉欲望无法纾解，整个人难受到要被撕裂了，只能借助最原始，最动物性的方法，去解决叫嚣肆虐的生理需求。  
这实在太难堪了，Messi内心恨不得立刻死去，但眼下，他除了被回忆的幻像和失控的欲望操控，并没有什么别的办法。  
那天的Ronaldo的确是让人无法抗拒的，肩膀受伤并未折损他的攻击性，反而让他更加有恃无恐。他很明白，在性这件事上，他只用言语和表情，就能让Messi欲罢不能。  
“你要不要自己弄？”他十分无辜地说着，腰腹却暗暗地往上顶了顶，两个硬梆梆的器官碰撞挤压，让这个问句显得毫无意义。  
Messi犹豫了一下，一般来说，他比较习惯于接受并享受一切，Ronaldo的技术堪称高妙，他会做好一切事情，在一波又一波的刺激中，将两人同时推上甜美的浪潮顶端。  
在这方面，Messi根本无意与他双骄，但他依然无法抗拒来自于金球先生的提议，因为血液下行的速度越来越快，下身胀痛的快要爆炸，他几乎要被内里那个饥渴的自己给吞没了。  
他用颤抖的手握住自己挺立的性器，快速地抚慰着那些突起的经络，顶端的沟缝，他清晰地体会了自己本能的膨胀和饥渴，手上的动作越来越激烈，嘴边忍不住泄露出淫靡的声响，他甚至觉得自己流出了口水，仿佛一只发情的动物。  
他的眼睛死死地盯着葡萄牙人暗色的瞳孔，寻找着足以拉拽他一起堕落的蛛丝马迹。  
——他的眼睛无神地跟随着玻璃上水痕的走向，寄望复杂的纹路能带着他随水流一起消隐。

他的左手用力地陷进身下男人深色的胸肌里，试图让自己和他融化成一团混沌不清的颜色。  
——他的左手无助地抓住浴室墙壁上的扶手，为了让自己不要彻底瘫软迷失在汹涌欲海之中。

他的嘴里喃喃地念着Cristiano的全名，那人的名字很长，他念得很慢，Cristiano……Ronaldo……dos……Santos……Aveiro  
——他不想发出任何讨厌的声音，却在身体不自觉的抽动中，带着哭腔喊了那人的名字，Cris！Cris……该死的，Cris！

外间有奇怪的电子音，穿透喧嚣的水响传来，这个时间居然还有人打电话来，疯了吗？这个念头在他脑子里一闪而过，让他有一刹的不集中，然后，他难以抑制地叫出声来，手掌一片湿滑粘腻，地面上滴落着白色的浊液，漂浮在浅浅的水流之上。  
喧哗的水声停止了，刺耳的手机铃声却还在响，Messi坐在冰冷积水的地上，脸上是病态的潮红，他什么都无法想，什么都无法说，为了避免狼狈的死掉，他将剩余不多的力气全部用来大口喘气。


End file.
